Tom and Jerry: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
''Tom and Jerry: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ''is a upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Based on (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2017 film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas "Tom" Cat) A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Quacker's friend, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he helps with Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Quacker in School. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse in his red and white underpants to see his buttocks and tail, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom and Quacker's friend. In this movie, he helps with Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp along together with Tom, Tuffy and Quacker in School. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom and Quacker's friend. In this movie, he helps with Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp along together with Tom, Jerry and Quacker in School. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tuffy and Tom's friend. In this movie, he helps with Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp along together with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy in School. * Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp - The rude-spirited principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School, who is Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Quacker's owner and friend, who is hypnotized into becoming the superhero in order to stop him from putting them in separate classes. * George Beard - A fourth-grade student who is Harold's best friend and writes stories for the comics he and Harold make. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog * Professor Poopypants - A ruthless and humorless mad scientist and Captain Underpants' arch-nemesis, who plots to take over the world to get rid of all laughter after years of being constantly made fun of and not taken seriously for his name. * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Melvin Sneedly - George and Harold's nerdy nemesis, a child prodigy inventor; he becomes Prof. Poopypants' sidekick. * Edith - The shy school lunch lady and the love interest of Mr. Krupp. * Ms. Tara Ribble - The 4th-grade teacher (and George's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys). * Mr. Rected - The guidance counselor (and Harold's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys). * Mr. Morty Fyde - The science teacher who gets fired by Mr. Krupp and is replaced by Professor Poopypants. * Tommy - A boy who is seen frequently throughout the movie climbing into his own locker and shutting the locker door behind him. * Mrs. Dayken - George and Harold's kindergarten teacher who unintentionally made them laugh by mentioning Uranus. * Mrs. Beard - George's mother. In the movie, only her legs are seen, unlike in the books. * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Sad Girl - * Mime - who Captain Underpants accidentally hit in the face to "free" him, after discovering that he is "trapped in an invisible box". * Officer McPiggly - * Goodie Two-Shoes Girl - * Nobel Moderator - * Nobel Audience Member - * Balloon Girl - * Miss Anthrope - The school's secretary who was on hold at the phone through the whole film because George and Harold trick her that she'll win a billion dollars so they can sneak inside Mr. Krupp's office. * Mr. Kenny B. Meaner - The school's gym teacher and coach of its football team. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Ed Helms as Captain Underpants / Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat * Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly * Kristen Schaal as Edith * Dee, Dee Rescher as Ms. Tara Ribble * Brian Posehn as Mr. Rected * Mel Rodriguez as Mr. Morty Fyde * David Soren as Tommy * Susan Fitzker as Mrs. Dayken * Lynnanne Zager as Mrs. Beard * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Tiffany Lauren Bennicke as Sad Girl * James Ryan as Mime * Leslie David Baker as Officer McPiggly * Sugar Lyn Beard as Goodie Two-Shoes Girl * Lesley Nicol as Nobel Moderator * Chris Miller as Nobel Audience Member * Coco Soren as Balloon Girl Quotes * TBA. Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild rude humour, violence, comic threat. * Suggested Running Times: 89 Minutes (NTSC), 85 Minutes (PAL). * Jerry wears a red and white underpants and see his buttocks and tail (recycled animated in "Tom and Jerry: The Karate Guard" 2005). Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Dreamworks-Studio-Space-Clouds-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Captain Underpants Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Horror Category:Animated movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Pictures